Gray's past comes back to haunt him (chapter 3)
by Delza
Summary: Chapter 3 people!


**I have no bloody idea how to add a chapter to a story so sorry about that and it will probably will be like this until someone can show me how. :3 **

* * *

**_"Dad? I thought you were dead? Didn't Deliora kill you?" He asked._**

"Yes it's me. Sadly I escaped but your mother didn't make it." He said, sighing. "But you look so much like her." He said, smiling.

"Dad why am I here?" Gray demanded.

"Because I've come to take you back you back home." He said, unlocking the prison cell and grabbed Gray, pulling him into a hug.

"But I already have a home." Gray said, pushing his dad away. "I do love you but Fairy Tail is my home. And I can't go with you, it will bring back too many bad memories." He said.

"Gray you're coming with me, whether you like it or not." His dad roared.

"No!" He yelled. "Ice make prison." He said, forming a prison around his dad.

Natsu's P.O.V

"Where is he?" Natsu grumbled. "He should have been back by now." He walked out of the hotel and went down to where he had seen him last. Gray wasn't there but his shirt was on the ground. Natsu picked it up and sniffed it, hoping to get his scent off it so he could find his lover. Natsu followed his nose to an old warehouse. There was a flash of blue from of the windows. "That must be him." He said as he kicked down the door and ran inside. There were a few moans around him as he ran in. "GRAY! GRAY WHERE ARE YOU?!" He yelled into the darkness.

"Natsu?" He heard Gray yell.

"Gray!" He yelled back.

Gray's P.O.V

"GRAY? GRAY, WHERE ARE YOU?" He heard Natsu yell. Tears of joy sprang at his eyes.

"Natsu?" He yelled.

"Gray!" Natsu yelled back, he heard the happiness in his lovers in voice. He turned away to run to find but something caught his arm. He turned to see that ice had shattered and his dad had a creepy grin on his face.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Gray asked, his voice shaking.

"Gray, you're coming with me." He said in a serious tone. Suddenly his dad threw him into him into a wall. Gray yelled out in pain. Chains started wrap themselves around Gray's ankles and wrists.

"Gray?!" He heard Natsu scream as his footsteps got louder. His dad grinned and walked over to Gray, his finger hooking under Gray's chin making him look at him.

"Leave me alone." He yelled.

"Never!" He said as Natsu came into sight.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled.

"Who is this creep?" Natsu asked, jerking a thumb at his dad.

"That's my dad." He said, before Natsu went flying into a wall. "Natsu!" He yelled.

"What's your problem?" Natsu yelled jumping up as fire erupted around his fist.

"You will not interfere." Gray's dad said as a ball of water formed around Natsu. Natsu yelled as the water filled his mouth and he fell unconscious.

"Natsu!" He screamed and turned his head back to his dad. "Please let him go and I'll go back with you." He yelled, tears forming in his eyes. His dad smiled and the ball water disappeared around Natsu and he fell to the ground. The chains disappeared from around Gray and he ran over to Natsu. "Natsu, I'm sorry." He said, putting his forehead against the unconscious salamanders. He gave Natsu a quick kiss on the lips before he felt himself being pulled away. He screamed and clawed at the ground, not wanting to leave him. He heard his dad laughing but he didn't care about that right now. He just wanted to be with Natsu, be lying there next to him when he woke up. To feel the warmth of his skin against his. "NO!" Was the last he screamed before he blacked out.

Natsu's P.O.V

Natsu woke up to something poking his face. His eyes fluttered open to see Happy's blue paws poking his face. "Happy?" He said, sitting up and looking around. His eyes widened at the memories from last night entered his mind. "Where's Gray?" He said, looking at the cat.

"I don't know." He said looking down. Tears ran down Natsu's face and he felt a sharp pain coming from his legs when he tried to move. He looked down to see claw marks from a human's nails. "Gray did that when something was pulling him away from you. He also kissed you before that happened." Happy said. Natsu cried as the cat tried to calm him down.

"Oh Happy, what happened to him?" He said, between sobs.

"He made deal with his dad that if he let you go he'd go back to home village with him."

"The idiot." Natsu muttered.

"He did it to save you Natsu." Happy yelled. "If he hadn't you would probably be dead by now."

Natsu's eyes widened at the cat's sudden anger. "We have to find him." Natsu said standing up and wincing in pain from his legs.

"Wait! We should tell the others that he got kidnapped so they can help us." Happy said, holding up a paw to stop him.

"No, I don't want anyone else finding out about us." Natsu said.

"Natsu stop being such a big baby, Mirajane, Lucy and myself already know about you and Gray, telling Erza won't be such a big deal now would it?" He said.

"Erza? Why would I tell her?" Natsu said. "Wait when did Mirajane know?"  
"Lucy."

"Oh my God! Now there are two people who are obsessed with their gay friend's love lives." He said.

"C'mon Natsu let's just go already. Gray's getting further and further away from you every second we stand here." Happy said, before Natsu's grabbed him and they ran out of the building towards the hotel they were staying at. When they got there Natsu told Happy to wait in the lobby while Natsu went up to their room and grabbed his stuff and gave the key back.

Gray's P.O.V

Gray moaned and opened his eyes, to see that he was tied up and in the boot of a car. It was pitch black and the only light was a red blinking light in the corner. He froze the ropes and broke free. He looked around to see if he could find a way out. He groaned in defeat when he couldn't find one. He curled up in a ball and lied down on his side and cried his eyes out. He missed Natsu so much and wanted him to beside him. "NATSU!" He screamed and went back to crying. Suddenly the boot was filled with sunlight and something grabbed his arm and dragged him out, throwing him into the snow. Gray didn't care what happened to him. He just wanted Natsu.

"Gray are you going to lie there forever or are you coming?" His dad asked.

"No! Leave me alone to die." He groaned.

"Well you're coming with me either way." He said, before he grabbed Gray's arm and dragged him through the snow. Gray kicked him in the leg and got up quickly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." He yelled before he turned to run away. He felt chains around his ankles again and jumped out of their grasp. "Ice make shield!" He yelled as ice shield formed in front of him. The chains went around it and attacked him. The shield shattered and he went flying into the air. He landed hard on the ground and got up before the chains attacked him again. "Ice make hammer." He roared as the hammer flew towards his dad. The chains attacked the hammer instead of him. "Ice cannon." He yelled before he shot his dad with it. There was a huge explosion but he didn't wait around to see if he hit him or not. He turned and was off running again.

"Gray! Come back here!" His dad roared.

Gray ran down the huge hill and found a small cave. He stopped and hid inside hoping his dad wouldn't find him. "Ice make shield." He said as an ice shield formed around the entrance. He sat in the corner and curled up in a ball. For what had seemed like forever he actually felt cold without Natsu there beside him.

Natsu's P.O.V

Natsu and Happy burst through the guild doors. Panting, he looked around for Lucy and Erza, ignoring the strange looks from the other guild members. He ran over to Mirajane. "Hey Mirajane, where's Lucy and Erza?" He said.

"On hi Natsu. Um I'm not sure. Where's Gray?" She asked, noticing that the ice mage hadn't followed him in. Natsu looked away from her as tears formed in his eyes. "What happened?" She asked, gesturing him to sit down. "What happened to your legs?" She asked as she noticed the dried blood and claw marks.

"Gray's been kidnapped by his dad. He only went with him to save Natsu and Gray was clawing at Natsu's leg when Gray got dragged away by his dad." Happy said knowing that Natsu couldn't say it without bursting into tears.

"Oh I'm so sorry Natsu. Wait I thought Gray's dad died?" Mirajane said, frowning.

"So did I, but it seems that's not the case." Natsu said as Erza came in followed by Lucy.

"Lucy, Erza, Natsu needs to talk to you." Happy said.

The girls walked over to them and Lucy's eyes widened when she saw Natsu's legs. "Natsu what happened to your legs?" Erza asked.

"Gray." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Wait what?" Lucy said. "I thought that you-"

"Yeah we still are it's just that Gray's dad came back from the dead and took him away from me." Natsu yelled. "Happy said that Gray would only go back to their home town if he let me go. Gray was clawing at my legs because he was being dragged and didn't want to leave me." Natsu yelled, getting louder and louder. Nearly the whole guild was looking at Natsu. Tears were streaming down his face. "When I came to only Happy was there and now Gray is somewhere out there and I really miss him." He yelled and ran off. Everyone was quiet for what seemed like forever until Happy broke the silence.

"He over did it." Happy said sighing. "He didn't mean to start yelling at you guys. What Natsu wants is for guys to help him find Gray so we can bring him home."

"Wait what's going on here?" Someone said.

"Duh Gray and Natsu are gay for each other." Someone else said.

"Wow, when did that happen?"

"When they had that huge fight probably."

"Oh… That's cute."

"C'mon Lucy and Erza, you've got to help Natsu get Gray back. I don't know what he'll do without him." Happy said, looking towards the door.  
"Let's go." Erza said, running out the door. They ran around the town trying to find Natsu and ended up finding on Gray's doorstep. "Natsu c'mon let's go find Gray." She said, holding out a hand to help him up. Natsu took it and they headed towards the train station.

"No not the train." Natsu groaned when they got there.

"Look do you want to see Gray again or not?"

"I do."  
"Then get on the damn train." Erza yelled. Natsu got on the train and felt sick before it even started moving. The train ride felt like forever to him for two reasons: one because of his motion sickness and two because Gray wasn't there.

-A few hours later-

"We've stopped moving." Natsu yelled as the train stopped.

"Let's go." Lucy said getting up and grabbing her bags. Everyone else did the same and got off.

"Yes I didn't get left behind for once." Natsu said. He looked over at Lucy who was shivering a lot. "What's your problem Lucy?" He asked.

"It's freezing." She said with chattering teeth.

"Well you should have worn something warmer." He said. "Let's go, I want to get Gray back as soon as possible." He said.

"Ok so we should probably go to the mountains." Erza said walking towards the exit of the station. They all followed her and left the town heading for the mountains. When they were a good way up the mountain Natsu spotted flashes of Gray's ice make magic and heard his screams.

"That way." He said, pointing towards where he saw Gray's magic. "GRAY!" He yelled out into the snow.

Gray's P.O.V

Gray heard Natsu's voice calling his name. He looked up wiping tears away from his face. He broke the ice shield and jumped out into the snow. "NATSU!" He yelled back.

"GRAY!" He heard Natsu yell again. He grinned and started running towards his voice. Gray burst through the trees and nearly ran into Natsu. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Natsu.

"Natsu…" He said before pulling the fire mage into a hug. "I was so scared I'd never see you again." He sobbed. The fire mage smiled and hugged him back. Natsu hooked his finger under Gray's chin and kissed him. Gray kissed him back and knotted his hands into Natsu's hair. Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray's waist. Natsu broke the kiss, knowing how awkward it must be for the others to watch and just stood there hugging Gray, who was balling his eyes out.  
"Gray! Where are you? I heard your screams. My chains will find you." His dad yelled. Gray his behind Natsu.

"I'm not going back there." He said.

"Poor Gray, he is really scared of his dad isn't he." Lucy said.  
Gray's head spun round to see Lucy, Erza and Happy standing there, watching them. A blush spread across his cheeks and he looked down at the ground. "Oh I didn't know you guys were there." He said.

"It's ok Gray, they know. Practically the whole guild knows now." Natsu said.

"What? When did that happen?" He said, turning back to Natsu.

"He got angry and sad from losing you so he yelled everything that happened at Erza and Lucy but a little too loud so everyone in the guild hall heard." Happy said.

"We don't have time for this right now." Erza said. "If your dad is never going to let you get away we'd better fight him or try to talk to him."

"Erza you can say it, I don't care. You can kill him, I never loved him anyway." Gray said.

Everyone stared at Gray, all in shock from what he just said. "Wow that is just… wow." Lucy said. A chain shot out of the trees and wrapped itself around Gray's ankle and dragged him away before anyone could do anything. Gray grabbed Natsu's leg so he got dragged anyway with him.

"Don't leave me alone with him again Natsu." Gray yelled.  
"I won't as long as you don't let go." Natsu said. Gray smiled as they were dragged off.

Lucy's P.O.V

Erza ran after them, grabbing her sword and tried to chop the chain up. Lucy summoned Leo and they ran after Erza. Happy flew up above the trees to see where the chain came from. He saw Gray's dad grinning, as the chains in his arms were coming back to him. He flew back down to Lucy.

"Gray's dad is so creepy." He said, shivering a bit. "He's got the creepiest grin on his face like he going to rape Gray.

"That's just weird cat." Lucy said. Erza yelled and cut the chain off Gray's ankle. He kicked the remaining bit off and hugged Natsu again, not wanting to let go. "That's so cute. I've never seen Gray this scared before." She said, sighing as Gray's dad broke through the trees.

Gray's P.O.V

Gray stood in front of Natsu as his dad stared at him. "Ice cannon." He said. The cannon formed in his hands. He shot it at his dad and he flew flying into a tree. "What do you want with me?" He asked as the cannon disappeared and he walked over to his dad, all his coolness coming back.

"I want you." He said, getting up but slipped and fell backwards against the tree. "Your mother misses you." He said.

"She's not even alive anymore." Gray yelled.

"Oh but she is, in here." He said removing his shirt to reveal his mother's face.

"Mom?" Gray said.


End file.
